


Stars Are Shining Brightly

by PANDAR



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mickey is such a little menace, Middle School, School Dances, damage to government property
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26049610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PANDAR/pseuds/PANDAR
Summary: Йен видит, как Микки проскальзывает в одну из боковых дверей, ведущих в остальную часть школы. Он был уверен что они, как обычно, заперты, так как никто не должен отлучаться из спортзала, кроме как через главный вход, ведущий прямо на парковку, но либо об этом забыли, либо замок недостаточно хорош, чтобы остановить Микки.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Kudos: 2





	Stars Are Shining Brightly

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stars Are Shining Brightly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4380428) by [the_rat_wins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_rat_wins/pseuds/the_rat_wins). 



**Звёзды Светят Ярко**

Йен сидит на трибунах и смотрит в зал. Почти совсем темно, если не считать рождественских гирлянд, свисающих с картонных пальм, прислонённых к стенам. Воздушные шары бесцельно дрейфуют вокруг, подпрыгивая всякий раз, когда кто-то случайно пинает их.

Песня, которая играет сейчас, громкая, и он её не узнает, хотя большинство девчонок визжало от восторга, когда она началась.

Школьные танцы не его стихия, решает он.

Лип выглядит так, словно ему весело, но это потому, что он танцует с Кариссой Хинцман, и она, вероятно, собирается подрочить ему позже. По крайней мере, Лип говорил, что думает, что сможет уговорить её.

Нет никого, с кем Йен мог бы потанцевать ‒ во всяком случае, никого, от кого он хотел бы получить дрочку после этого. Танцы и сами по себе не очень-то его привлекают.

Он чувствует себя глупо и неловко в старой рубашке Липа. «Если ты собираешься на танцы, то должен хорошо выглядеть!» ‒ настаивала Фиона. По крайней мере, он остался в своих кроссовках и джинсах. (В основном потому, что у него не было ничего другого, что она могла бы заставить его надеть вместо этого.)

Бесцельно оглядев зал, он видит парочку Милковичей, собравшихся вокруг одного из столов с чашами для пунша. Он замечает, как один из блондинов (возможно, Игги) засовывает фляжку обратно в карман.

Алкогольный пунш мог бы сделать вечеринку немного более интересной, вот только Милковичи ‒ грёбаные мудаки, и они, вероятно, добавили что-то отвратительное или ядовитое, или незаконное (или комбинацию всех трёх вариантов), а не выпивку.

Технически, только Мэнди и Микки достаточно молоды, чтобы присутствовать здесь. Предполагается, что танцы организованы для учащихся шестых-восьмых классов, а остальные Милковичи ‒ старшеклассники. Или были бы ими, если бы действительно ходили в школу.

Но даже учителя до хрена боятся их, чтобы что-то сказать. Проще позволить им делать то, что те хотят, и надеяться, что они заскучают и уйдут.

Йен снова оглядывается в поисках Липа, надеясь, что брат будет готов сделать перерыв, пойти покурить или ещё что-нибудь. Может быть, даже уйти, чтобы они могли заняться чем-то более увлекательным дома. _Что угодно_ было бы гораздо увлекательнее, чем это.

Без шансов. Липу не достается ни закусок, ни ручной работы от Кариссы, потому что Йен не замечает его нигде. И к тому времени, когда его взгляд возвращается к столику с напитками, Милковичи уже разбежались.

Игги и другого блондина нигде не видно. Мэнди загнала какого-то восьмиклассника в тёмный угол спортзала, и похоже, запустила руку ему в штаны.

Йен видит, как Микки проскальзывает в одну из боковых дверей, ведущих в остальную часть школы. Он был уверен, что они, как обычно, заперты, так как никто не должен отлучаться из спортзала, кроме как через главный вход, ведущий прямо на парковку, но либо об этом забыли, либо замок недостаточно хорош, чтобы остановить Микки.

Не особо задумываясь, Йен встаёт и спускается вниз по трибунам. Он небрежно оглядывается, дойдя до конца, но все остальные заняты, танцуя, смеясь или выплёвывая свои напитки на пол.

Йен непринуждённо подходит к боковой двери, выходит и бесшумно закрывает её за собой.

В коридоре странно ‒ везде тихо и темно. Он никогда не был в школе так поздно, как сейчас. Это вроде как круто, похоже на город-призрак.

В конце коридора он видит, как Микки исчезает за углом одной из пожарных лестниц возле кабинета искусств.

Йен следует за ним почти бегом. Это глупо. Они с Микки не друзья, ничего подобного. Просто ему надоели эти дурацкие танцы, и что бы там ни делал Микки, это, наверное, круче.

Когда он добирается до второго этажа, Микки уже на середине коридора.

‒ Эй, ‒ окликает его Йен. ‒ Микки! Погоди.

Микки останавливается и оборачивается, явно напуганный. Но расслабляется, когда видит, что это всего лишь ещё один ученик.

‒ Галлагер. Какого хрена ты творишь?

Йен продолжает идти, приближаясь.

‒ Разве я не должен спросить тебя о том же? Я был на танцах. Это ты ‒ тот, кто ошивается вокруг.

Микки смеряет его взглядом с ног до головы, усмехаясь над поношенной рубашкой на пуговицах.

Йен краснеет, затем с презрением смотрит на Микки в ответ. Тот одет в потрёпанную белую футболку с крылатым черепом и надписью: «ВДВ: СМЕРТЬ С НЕБЕС»*. Рукава обрезаны неровно, и руки Микки выглядят так... Не важно. На его джинсах куча тёмных пятен. Похоже на ржавчину и грязь. Или, возможно, томатный соус.

Дело в том, что Йен может и выглядит глупо, но Микки выглядит ещё глупее. Не говоря уже о грязи.

‒ Почему тебя так волнует, что я делаю? ‒ наконец говорит Микки. Все его вопросы звучат ровно, как будто он на самом деле не хочет получить ответ.

Йен пожимает плечами.

‒ Танцы просто глупые.

Рот Микки слегка кривится. Он отворачивается от Йена и идёт по коридору к перилам, откуда можно посмотреть вниз и увидеть коридор первого этажа. Там шкафчики шестиклассников.

Микки отхаркивает мокроту и отправляет плевок через перила, затем с удовлетворением наблюдает, как он падает на плитки внизу.

Йен хмурится.

‒ Ты проделал весь этот путь сюда, чтобы плюнуть со второго этажа?

Микки медленно оборачивается, поднимая брови.

‒ У тебя с этим какие-то проблемы? ‒ возмущается он. ‒ Попробуй, Галлагер, прежде чем, блядь, осуждать.

‒ Отлично, ‒ говорит Йен, пожимая плечами и подходя, чтобы встать рядом с Микки.

Он чувствует себя странно неловко, чтобы отхаркнуть, как Микки, поэтому просто собирает немного слюны во рту, а затем позволяет ей упасть.

Несколько секунд они молча стоят рядом, глядя на плитки пола.

‒ Если плюнуть с крыши Эмпайр Стэйт Билдинг*, то плевок полетит так быстро, что может пробить череп случайного прохожего внизу, ‒ говорит Йен.

‒ Чушь собачья, Галлагер. Это даже не имеет смысла, ‒ усмехается Микки.

Йен пожимает плечами. Кто-то однажды сказал ему об этом. Он понятия не имеет, правда ли это. Вероятно, довольно глупо, если подумать.

Микки снова отворачивается и идёт по коридору. Йен неуверенно замирает на секунду, пока Микки не останавливается и не смотрит на него с раздражением.

‒ Поторопись, блядь, ‒ говорит он, и Йен направляется за ним.

‒ Куда теперь? ‒ спрашивает он.

Микки пожимает плечами, оглядываясь по сторонам на все двери кабинетов, пока они идут по тёмному коридору. Одна рука у него в кармане, он возится с чем-то металлическим.

Вот чёрт. Может быть, он собирается попытаться сжечь школу дотла. Фиона убьёт Йена, если его арестуют вместе с Микки Милковичем за поджог. Типа, реально убьёт. Может быть, ему стоит просто вернуться на танцы.

Но, прежде чем он успевает окончательно струсить, Микки останавливается перед одним из классов обществознания. Йен не знает, какого учителя этот кабинет, но выражение лица Микки говорит ему достаточно.

Микки тянется к ручке двери, и та распахивается. Йен следует за ним внутрь.

На стене рядом с доской висит стопка нарисованных от руки карт, а в верхнем углу прикреплены доклады. Проходя мимо, Микки небрежно срывает несколько, скомкав и позволив упасть на пол.

‒ Господи! ‒ восклицает Йен, слегка шокированный, хотя было очевидно, что Микки выбрал эту комнату не просто так.

Микки останавливается перед доской и достает перочинный нож, с которым играл. Он отступает назад и задумчиво изучает доску, как художник, планирующий свой следующий мазок. Затем щелчком открывает нож и вырезает «ИДИ НА ХУЙ» неровными буквами.

Йен стоит и смотрит, широко раскрыв глаза. Нож издаёт скрежещущий звук, когда Микки глубоко погружает лезвие в доску. Маленькие завитки белого пластика падают на пол.

Когда Микки наконец доволен своей работой, он закрывает нож и подходит к учительскому столу, берёт стакан для карандашей и вытряхивает его содержимое, роясь в нём, пока не находит маркер. Затем сбрасывает остальные ручки и карандаши на пол и возвращается к доске.

Он тщательно обводит слова, стараясь размазать чернила по каждой царапине, сильно вдавливая кончик маркера в доску.

Одну-две минуты спустя он делает шаг назад и восхищается своим шедевром.

Затем поворачивается к Йену, который пожимает плечами. Микки усмехается в ответ и бросает маркер в мусорное ведро через всю комнату. И промахивается.

‒ Пофиг, ‒ бормочет он, снова направляясь к двери, а Йен плетётся позади него.

‒ Этот учитель поставил тебе двойку или что-то в этом роде? ‒ спрашивает он, когда Микки крадётся по коридору впереди.

‒ А кто, блядь, не ставил, ‒ говорит Микки, и в его голосе действительно слышится горечь, о которой Йен даже не догадывался. ‒ В любом случае, всё это полная херня.

‒ Возможно, ‒ не спорит Йен, хотя и не уверен, как он к этому относится. Лип учится хорошо, понимает вещи ещё до того, как учитель начинает их объяснять. Иногда он помогает Йену, но не понимает, почему до него не доходит так же быстро. Тем не менее, Йен думает, что в следующем году у него всё будет хорошо с учёбой.

‒ Ага, достаточно с меня этого дерьма, ‒ говорит Микки. ‒ Предполагалось, что на будущий год я пойду в старшую школу, но не похоже, что станет лучше. ‒ Он замолкает, очевидно, заметив, что его голос звучит так, как будто ему действительно не всё равно, в конце концов. ‒ Без разницы.

Он снова раскрывает нож и на ходу проводит лезвием по белой стене, оставляя за собой неглубокую царапину.

‒ Господи, ‒ снова произносит Йен, и Микки оглядывается через плечо, нисколько не впечатлённый.

‒ Не хочешь навестить кого-нибудь, пока мы здесь, Галлагер?

‒ Не-а, ‒ отказывается Йен. ‒ Мне и так хорошо.

Микки пожимает плечами.

‒ Как знаешь.

Они уже на верху главной лестницы, лицом к большому окну, выходящему на парковку. Ночь ясная, Йен даже может разглядеть пару слабых звёзд, пробивающихся сквозь городское освещение и загазованность.

Микки садится на верхнюю ступеньку, вытянув ноги. Он роется в кармане и достаёт пачку сигарет и потёртую металлическую зажигалку.

‒ Здесь нельзя курить, ‒ не подумав, брякает Йен и захлопывает рот.

Микки поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на него, и на этот раз он действительно смеётся. Даже не в плохом смысле.

‒ Успокойся, Галлагер, ‒ говорит он, закуривая и делая затяжку. ‒ Не похоже, чтобы нас засекла какая-нибудь долбаная камера из коридора или что там ещё.

Йен закатывает глаза и садится рядом с ним.

‒ Дай сюда, ‒ говорит он, и Микки с удивлённым видом протягивает ему сигарету.

Йен выпускает дым изо рта и краем глаза наблюдает, как Микки делает то же самое, только через нос. Это выглядит довольно круто.

‒ И вообще, как ты дошёл до этого дерьма, Галлагер? ‒ спрашивает Микки спустя секунду. ‒ Пытался отделаться от какой-нибудь цыпочки внизу?

‒ Да нет. Даже не знаю. Думаю, я и пошёл-то за компанию с Липом.

‒ Дерьмовая причина, ‒ говорит Микки. ‒ Если бы я делал всё, что делают мои братья, я был бы уже мёртв или в колонии для несовершеннолетних, или ещё где-нибудь.

‒ Ну, это потому, что ты самый умный.

Микки поворачивается и пристально смотрит на него.

‒ Ты чё несёшь?

‒ Что? Ты… ты ведь самый умный, разве не так? Ты всё время говоришь остальным, что делать.

Микки удивлённо приподнимает брови.

‒ Самый умный. Господи, Галлагер. Мы же не ёбаный бойсбэнд. У нас нет… типа… отличительных черт, которые можно поместить на коробку для ланча.

‒ Извини, ‒ раздражённо говорит Йен. ‒ Видимо, ты не самый умный. Ты… да какая разница. Забудь об этом.

Микки на секунду замолкает.

‒ Не-а, ‒ произносит он наконец, ‒ наверное, ты прав. Я самый умный. Игги у нас ‒ дурак, который пытается шутить. А Джоуи ‒ самый большой тупица. ‒ Он фыркает от смеха. ‒ Мэнди ‒ это Розовый Рейнджер.*

Йен хихикает.

‒ Скажи это ей в лицо. Слабо?

‒ О, чёрт возьми, нет. Разве ты не сказал только что, что я самый умный? Мне нравится моё лицо таким, какое оно есть, спасибо, Галлагер. ‒ Он качает головой, делает последнюю затяжку и тушит сигарету о ковровое покрытие. Пахнет горящим пластиком и остаётся подпалённый след. ‒ Ты плохо на меня влияешь, ты это знаешь?

‒ Я? ‒ спрашивает Йен, вроде как обидевшись. ‒ Это ты портишь казённое имущество.

‒ Да, по ходу, так и есть. Ты собираешься сдать меня, Слово Скаута?

‒ Я не грёбаный бойскаут, ‒ возражает Йен.

‒ Хорошо. Эта херня – просто гейство, блядь.

Йен замирает, у него перехватывает дыхание.

Микки замечает это и поворачивается к нему.

‒ Что? ‒ спрашивает он через секунду.

‒ Ничего, ‒ отвечает Йен, заставляя себя снова дышать нормально.

Микки качает головой и поднимается.

‒ Пошли, ‒ говорит он, протягивая Йену руку. Его ладонь тёплая и сухая. ‒ Меня тошнит от всего этого дерьма. Вернёмся вниз, посмотрим, не вырвало ли кого-нибудь от соли в пунше.

‒ Я, блядь, _так и знал_ , ‒ говорит Йен и толкает Микки в плечо. Микки бьёт его по руке, и это немного больно, но Йен всё равно ухмыляется.

‒ Ага, Игги хотел подлить туда спиртного, но на хуй. Я не собираюсь тратить алкоголь на этих тупых ублюдков.

‒ Верное решение, ‒ одобряет Йен, и на этот раз Микки определённо улыбается. Даже не ухмыляется. Улыбается.

‒ Что я могу сказать, ‒ говорит он, разводя руками, ‒ мозги операции, прямо здесь.

‒ Я буду иметь это в виду в следующий раз, когда мне понадобится вызвать у кого-нибудь рвоту, ‒ говорит Йен.

‒ Ты какой-то странный, Галлагер, ‒ смеётся Микки.

Йен пожимает плечами.

‒ Наверное, это моя роль в бойсбэнде.

‒ Ага, ‒ хмыкает Микки и бросает на него косой взгляд. – Похоже на то.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. от автора оригинала:  
> (Микки думает, что Йен самый милый.)
> 
> Название истории из песни Truly Madly Deeply группы Savage Garden.
> 
> ⚜️⚜️⚜️
> 
> * футболка Микки (примерно): http://images.sunfrogshirts.com/2015/03/25/Airborne-Death-from-above.jpg
> 
> * Эмпайр Стэйт Билдинг ‒ 103-этажный небоскрёб, расположенный в Нью-Йорке на острове Манхэттен. В настоящее время является третьим по высоте небоскрёбом в Соединённых Штатах. Высота составляет 443,2 м. 
> 
> * Розовый Рейнджер ‒ отсылка к Могучим Рейнджерам. Это целая франшиза. Сначала был японский сериал, потом – американский. Существуют мультфильмы, фильмы, игрушки. Сюжет о том, как несколько (от трёх до шести) человек становятся Могучими Рейнджерами — героями в костюмах из спандекса, чтобы сражаться со злодеями, которые пытаются захватить или уничтожить мир.  
> Розовый Рейнджер – один из команды Могучих Рейнджеров (женский персонаж, соответственно).


End file.
